


A Moment of Respite

by Strange and Intoxicating -rsa- (strangeandintoxicating)



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Double Anal Penetration, M/M, Multi, Noctis gets to be as lazy as he wants, Pampering, Passive Sex, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 17:03:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10416876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strangeandintoxicating/pseuds/Strange%20and%20Intoxicating%20-rsa-
Summary: Ignis and Gladio understand the pressures Noctis faces, and when he does a good job... they like to reward him. Nothing pleases Noctis more than to lay back and let others do the work.Gladio/Ignis/Noctis with Noctis being the most passive bottom who fuckinglovesit. (And double penetration because why not?)





	

**Author's Note:**

> A Moment of Respite
> 
> By: Strange and Intoxicating -rsa-
> 
> Author Notes: I got drunk and wanted to write something. So... We get this.
> 
> Warnings: Sex, the double penetrative kind. Noctis is lazy and lets everyone do everything for him. He deserves it and the boys are more than willing to give it to him.

"Ow, fuck."

Noctis fell to his knees, unable to keep himself standing. The exertion from practice, coupled with the run Gladio had forced him to do around the perimeter of the Citadel (twice, he thought sourly as his legs twinged in pain) had made his entire body feel like putty. There wasn't any way in the Six hells he was going to be able to stand up any time in the near future.

Gladio and Ignis, both of whom only had the slightest sheen of sweat across their brow and a slight pant to show for their exertion, stared down at him. He felt Gladio's boot dig into his side, gently but with enough force to rock Noctis. His body moved as little as it could to preserve its energy.

"N—nope. I'm done," Noctis grumbled as he pulled up his knees to his chest, He allowed his eyes to close, feeling his skin stick to the mat. It was a little uncomfortable and Noctis grumbled again, twisting just a bit at the discomfort of sticking to the faux leather. "I'm all sticky."

Gladio laughed something above him. "You could be stickier."

Noctis twitched his nose, burying his cheek against the floor. It was cooler than his skin, though not half as soft as Ignis's hands. Gladio's hands would have been nice, if not for how incredibly hot they always were.

"Not now, lemme die in peace," Noctis replied, throwing his arm to cover his face. His heartbeat had yet to calm, though it would take a little longer. More rest. Gods, he was way too lazy… though he would never say that to the two men standing above him.

"Oh, Noct. No one shall be dying today." Ignis let out a breathy laugh. "However… I do believe you _are_  quite sticky. Gladio, help me bring Noctis to the bathroom. We should… we should certainly not allow his Highness to wallow in his own filth."

"True. But does he deserve it?"

"He did use quite a bit of the Armiger today. It was much more impressive than his previous attempts."

Damn right. Noctis took in a deep, all-encompassing breath to try and stop his heart from beating out of his throat. All of that energy, all of that work… he would be luck if he was able to move tomorrow.

"You killed me. I'm dead. Seriously, call my dad. Tell him he needs a new heir."

"You shan't be doing anything other than taking a cool shower or… perhaps a bath. How does that sound?"

Noctis couldn't see either Gladio nor Ignis, but he could hear something in Ignis's voice. He _knew_  that voice. The way the words curled upon that sinful tongue, the way he had long mastered the delicate lilt of his words, allowing them to dance through the air like he had just a moment ago with his lance. Of course, Ignis had been rather busy handing Noctis's ass to him, but…

"Yeah but…" Noctis felt a hand shadow across his shoulder blades. "Nuhhhh. Don't wanna move."

Gladio scoffed. "Fine, Princess. Iggy," Noctis could hear a shuffle as he felt Gladio's strong arms push underneath him, and suddenly he was in the air, bulging arms holding him like a bride or… like a princess. "You get the door?"

Noctis opened his eyes to see the soft black cotton of Gladio's tank top, the outline of his tattoos peeking every time Gladio took a step forward. Had he the energy, Noctis would have done something—maybe even smacked him— but right now a newborn kitten would have had more strength. He just… he was exhausted. And, more than that, he knew what was coming… he _knew_.

"Noct," Gladio said, his voice making his broad chest quake against Noctis's cheek, "you want us to take care of you?"

Noctis thought for a moment. "Did I do okay, today?"

"Yeah. You did good, kid."

He buried his nose into Gladio's shirt, feeling the sweat soaked fabric and Gladio's musk on him, invading his senses.

"Mmm, yeah," Noctis responded, feeling his boot hit the door and the feeling of thick, muggy air hit the skin on his arms and legs. All he could see was Gladio's trickle of skin. Gods, how could a single man have so many muscles? No matter how many weights Noctis lifted (granted they weren't very heavy, but that was certainly not his fault) he would never be able to compare. His scrawny ass arms that weren't as strong… He wondered, idly, if it would have been better for Gladio to have been king. He would have been a good warrior….

And Noctis was more of a princess, anyway. He wanted to chill out in his room, playing video games and reading books. The fighting, the war—that wasn't really his thing. Considering how his body was so wiped from just a couple of miles of running and some sword fighting…

Noctis pressed that from his mind when he felt Ignis reach out to help take him from Gladio's arms, resting him on the nearby wooden and iron-wrought bench.

It felt good to feel the cold wood under him, but better than that was Ignis's fingers at the hem of his shirt and Gladio on his knees, unlacing his boots. Despite his weakness and both their abilities to kick his ass, here they were still taking care of him.

They liked to do this, but very rarely… Usually after a shitty day of practice Gladio would pull him by the scruff of his neck and toss him into the water. But he must have done something _really_  good to get Gladio in such a mood. Especially for him to be on his knees.

Maybe he was getting better…

Noctis never told the two, but he was pretty sure they were the only people on the earth that knew what he needed and when he needed it. And, in this circumstance, all Noctis wanted was… this. This fucked up thing between them, where Ignis peeled his shirt up over his head and Gladio let his boots hit the tile with a clunk. He allowed his arms to fall to his sides and followed Ignis's hand against his spine, letting himself sink backward and across the bench.

Gladio's fingers deftly made work of his belt and then the buttons and zippers on his pants. Noctis felt the fingers massaging against his hipbones as he slowly edged the fabric lower and lower.

"Next time, wear sweats," Gladio told him as he peeled his pants and boxers from his legs. Noctis only hummed, feeling his parched throat react. He coughed. "Need something to drink?"

"Yeah," Noctis turned his head to see that Ignis was busying himself with the onyx bath in the corner of the room. The man had his sleeves rolled up to his elbows, a thin layer of bubbles across his wrists. "Going all out?"

"You said you earned it, did you not?" Ignis asked, and Noctis laughed in response.

"Guess I did."

Gladio was back and giving him water that Noctis drank greedily, allowing the droplets to overflow from his mouth and run down his cheek. He couldn't care as the cool water slid down and around his ear, because Gladio was there to wipe it away.

"Don't make a mess of yourself just because you can." The quirk of his lips and the twitch of his beard was enough for Noctis to not worry, and he allowed his eyes to drift shut. Listening to the sound of Ignis and Gladio removing their clothes and finish the bath was enough to keep Noctis from fading into the embrace of sleep, but it was still difficult for him to open his eyes when he felt two sets of hands on him. They were picking him up again, taking him closer to the bath.

Noctis slipped into the heat of the water, feeling the warmth and the bubbles envelope him. It was warm, comforting, and even better were the two bodies next to him cradled him between them.

He didn't even open his eyes as he felt Ignis and Gladio rub each inch of his skin with their fingers. He felt like he was floating in the heavens, surrounded by the clouds. Noctis knew that Ignis and Gladio could be gentle—they proved it to him whenever he tried. And a small piece of him wished that he had more energy to impress them more often, because the reward certainly made up for the cramping and knotting in his legs that Ignis was working out through circular pressure and gentle touches. Or, even better, was Gladio's tucking him between the man's thick thighs, allowing his tongue to traverse the roadmaps between the moles on Noctis's back.

It was always this way. The bath, to sooth his muscles. Then Ignis would reach out and cup water between his hands and raise it to Noctis's head. Gladio would tip his head backward…

Noctis took in a deep breath as he felt Gladio's mouth working against his throat as Ignis poured handful of water after handful of water across his head, soaking down his hair. As Ignis worked on his hair, slowly rubbing the shampoo into his scalp, Gladio's hands went down further… further and further.

Noctis felt Gladio's cock twitch against his lower back as Gladio pressed one finger gently against his hole. His body was pampered, so pliant that it didn't take much pressure for Gladio's finger to slide into his relaxed body. It felt good with the warm, soapy water as Gladio stretched him and kissed him. Ignis's fingers never stopped rubbing against his scalp, one point letting his nails drag across the sensitive flesh between his ears and his hairline. It made Noctis's entire body seize up, including around the four fingers that had made their way without much stress inside of him.

"More," Noctis whispered as he moved his head, finally opening his eyes enough to look up through lashes to Ignis. "Please, Iggy." It wasn't begging, but a soft request. There was nothing rushed about any of this, nothing that needed immediate attention.

And Ignis knew exactly what to do.

"Close your eyes, love," Ignis told him and he felt Gladio adjust himself as Ignis pressed both palms to Noctis's ears and gently lowered him back. Gladio's unoccupied hand rubbed against his cock as Ignis massaged the soap from his hair. The suds from the bubbles were nearly gone from the water's surface, but Noctis knew what would come next. Ignis liked to be perfectly clean…

Gladio's fingers withdrew from his hole and Noctis hissed, hating the feeling of emptiness. He wanted more, he wanted them both inside of him, filling him, taking him in the soft glow of his personal gym's bathroom.

"Iggy, he's hard as a rock."

"I can certainly see that. Let's take him to the showers."

Noctis lazily smiled as he wrapped his arms around Gladio's shoulders as his Shield lifted him up from the bath. He knew that when they left the bathroom things would go back to how they always were… but these sinful afternoons after his training…

He could pretend, just for a little while.

Noctis wiggled against Gladio's arms and let his cock drag down Gladio's abs as the man slowly slid him down. He didn't get to stay on his feet for long, because Ignis was quick to lift him up and press him against the black and gold tile while Gladio got the shower running.

Ignis's mouth was like rose petals. It was the strangest thought, because mouths were nothing like rose petals, but in the haze of feelings and lethargy it was the closest thing that Noctis could think of that felt as soft and sensual as that tongue on his. It was in his breath, in the rose mint toothpaste he knew he teased the other man about, and yet…

Noctis grabbed the back of Ignis's neck, letting his fingers catch on the skull pendant he had given the man for his sixteenth birthday. He never took it off…

"Iggy, the water's good. Here."

Noctis blinked as Ignis lifted him and passed him back to Gladio. It was impressive that the men could lift him without even the hint of distress; he wasn't a small guy by any means….

"I should work out more…. So I can pick you up," Noctis mumbled to Gladio as he put him down on the ground again. Noctis ducked under the hot water, washing off any of the remainders of the soap from his body. Gladio even reached over to help rub at his back, makings sure that every part of him was clean, perfect.

"Yeah, right. You keep dreaming." But Gladio's deep brown eyes sparkled with mirth at the challenge.

"He'll do it to spite you," Ignis replied as he finally snapped the lid of the lube open, and Noctis shivered at the sound. He knew what came next.

"Yeah." But it came out more as a half moan as he turned around, feeling Gladio against his back again. The water splashing at their feet and across the left side of his and Gladio's body was a comforting thrum as Ignis held his fingers up.

"Ready, Princess?" Gladio asked, and Noctis allowed himself to fall backward. Giving total control over… the first time had been so terrifying, but now?

It was like lightning running through his veins, magic rushing across his skin as he felt Gladio's left arm wrap around his waist and lift him ever so slowly from the floor. He used his other hand to cup under Noctis's thighs, bringing him into more of a sitting position.

Ignis did not need to see his hands to know exactly how to touch Noctis's needy body, and his ass took each digit, each drop of lubricant. It was warm, filling Noctis to the brim.

"Need you," he whispered, and finally they gave him what he really needed.

Ignis braced one hand on the other side of Noctis, taking care to grab hold of Gladio's arm as Noctis lifted his both his legs slowly to Ignis's shoulders. He felt Ignis remove his hand and then Gladio was slowly sliding inside of him, and so was Ignis, and Noctis just allowed himself to fall into the sensations of the two men inside him, their hands on him, their lips on him, their bodies moving in an imperfectly perfect rhythm.

There was a reason they did not do it every day, because Noctis felt like he was floating as the two men rocked inside of him, and it was hard to breathe. It was hard to think. It was hard to even blink, and Noctis rocked back and forth and back and forth, because this—

This was their time.

This was their moment of respite.

He was not the Prince, and Ignis was not the advisor, and Gladio was not the Shield. They were men and bodies and warmth. They were everything and nothing.

Noctis didn't want to think, and he allowed himself to fall further into the rocking of their bodies.

It never took long for Noctis to come, and it never took more than the stimulation of both men slowly rocking back and forth, rubbing against his prostate. He didn't even need a hand on his cock to make him come, and yet the other two were in their own pleasurable sensations. It was like every nerve was pleasantly tingling, and Noctis knew that it wouldn't take long from the pressure inside of him to build to a crescendo.

And Noctis allowed himself the chance to cry out, for his voice to echo against the walls as their bodies moved and the water crashed over them like a blessing.

Ignis would always pull out first, and then Gladio would be gentle as he slipped out, and it wasn't the first time they had done this, and it certainly wouldn't be the last.

But…

"Iggy," Noctis asked, his voice shattering the quiet only otherwise punctuated by the running water.

Ignis, who had been slowly rubbing the come and lubricant from Noctis's body, pulled away the showerhead when Noctis spoke.

"Yes?"

"Do…" Noctis looked over his shoulder and up to Gladio, who had yet to let go. None of them wanted to break the illusion. "Do you think we can…. Take another bath? Just for a little while."

Noctis knew his fingers were pruning, that someone might get curious as to why they were taking so long, but Ignis only paused for a moment before responding with a, "I believe that would be fine with my schedule. Gladio?"

"Can I come over to Princess's place tonight for some grub?"

"I don't foresee a problem with that. I'll draw a clean bath. No doubt your muscles are still troubling you."

Noctis smiled, closing his eyes as Ignis returned to washing his body. Gladio lifted him up again, and Noctis had to remind himself that he could be a Prince anywhere else. But in the Prince's personal gym's bathroom dripping in black onyx and golden filigree, where the air was warm and lips felt like rose petals, he could be free.

And sometimes… sometimes that was all he needed.

**Author's Note:**

> Ahaha, I am still a bit drunk. I hope it wasn't terrible... and I hope I don't regret posting this while intoxicated.
> 
> If you enjoyed this in any way, please hit that kudos button or leave me a comment! Or you can do both! It would really mean a lot to me. I think everyone wants to know that their readers enjoyed or didn't enjoy something.


End file.
